Secrets and Lies
by Jelli Kelli
Summary: This is my first Sims FanFic, its about a girl who has been kept from the truth about her father and has been begun a relationship full of secrets, lies and lust, what will she do to get the right answers?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: I don't usually write fanfics about Sims, but I've had this story in mind for a while, I usually write Disney fanfic's, because I'm a big Disney freak, but now I want to try something new. Please tell me if I did alright with this, it's in my character Kaylee's point of veiw.**

I don't know how my dad died, or if I was adopted by my mum.

All I know is I am Kaylee Robertson, fatherless, or adopted daughter of Katherine Robertson. Everytime I ask my mum about my dad she instantly changes the subject, it's beginning to piss me off, and I know by my constant asking it's pissing her off too.

I shouldn't be asking her questions like these, but I can't help but be curious, more and more, everytime, and that leads to more questions.

There's this mysteriois boy who lives across the road from me, I say boy, I mean man, he doesn't look that much older than me, but I have only seen him from a distance, I don't even know his name, and I know nearly everyone in Sunset Valley. Mum says that because I know a lot of people I should've moved out, or gotten myself a boyfriend. But I don't think so.

I like being single, because then I have options... not saying that I wouldn't mind settling down in a few years, but I just don't think I have met ' ' just yet. Mum tells me I have a flirty trait, she says I get it from my dad, and then that leads to more questions, which then create's an arguement, which then leads to me going to my friend Zelda Mae. She always says the same thing, "It's... probably just... not the right time to be asking those sorts of questions, you know how your mum is with these things."

Everytime I end up going back to my mum apologising, I don't think I done anythiing wrong by just asking, but everyone else seems to think I'm the one who should apologise for talking about it... that _it _being my supposedly dead dad.

I'm looking at the mysterious man now, and he's looking back, it bugs me how I don't know who on earth he is. Yes there are a few other people or families in Sunset Valley that I don't know, but this guy... he lives right opposite my house, so how is it I don't know who he is? It's bugged me to the brink of insanity, I must go talk to him.

But how? I look back out the window, he waves at me, I wave back. The next thing I know is I am running down the stairs and crossing the road to his house, I'm about to ring the doorbell when he answers the door, he raises an eyebrow, and I smile, "Hello!" I beam... maybe that sounded a little eager, I cough to clear my throat before continuing, "I'm..." I begin, but he's pulled me inside his house, now he's the one being a little too eager, my heart beat quickens as he pushes me against the wall and puts both his arms by my sides.

"Your Kaylee Robertson... the girl who knows everyone else in Sunset Vallet... except me." He says, his voice is low and husky and I'm beginning to regret coming here... maybe there's a reason why I've not known him for a while before... maybe he's a physcopath. And I've walked straight into his trap.

I look into his blue eyes, like I'm swimming in the blue sea, I glance slightly at his left arm, he is very muscular, and I can almost see a tattoo at the top of the left arm. I then remember not changing before I left my house to come and introduce myself to him... I'm still in my night clothes... and I didn't really need to introduce myself... he knew me already... but I still don't know him. "Y-yes... and you are?" I stuttered at first slightly scared of what he's going to do.

He smirks at me... yeah, like thats not creepy.

"I'm Felix... and I want you to do me a favor." He says... oh how I hate how I know where this is going.

**Authors Notes: So this will either be a oneshot... or I will continue if people review... and it's very short... I'm not proud of that but at least it builds up some suspense**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: I started this a while back... then didn't do it for a while... but now I am back and I have updated... you like? You enjoy? You tell me?**

I was terrified, Felix had taken hold of my wrist and was dragging me toward a large door, I closed my eyes as he opened the door ever so slowly. I was pleading, praying, hoping this guy would have some sanity and let me go instantly apologising for creeping me out, but instead he looked back, winked then carried on in.

I was expecting a bedroom, a room with a big bed. But I got an office, full of bookshelves and computers, and there was another man in here... wait, there was someone else who lived here? And I hadn't even noticed. So much for my bedroom expectation, now I was confused, was he some sort of geek? Stalker? Had he been watching me all this time? If so why? All these questions in my mind amounted to me gaining no information, and all the questions kept on coming.

He looked back at me and my confusion, and as he smirked at me, he sat down in a swivel chair looking at me intensely. "You scared?" he asked, his deep voice was so damn sexy... wait, what... no! He had just scared the living shit out of me and was now asking me _if _I was scared, like it didn't show enough. My silence had obviously answered his question, "Don't be... I'm... we're trying to do you a favour." He said, he'd noticed his friends reaction and changed his wording, but I still didn't understand... do me a favour, how? And why not just come to my door, I'm only across the street.

"What's sort of favour?" I asked, skeptical, I could've had any question I wanted and I chose that... well done Kaylee, very well done! You lunatic!

He just winked. Creep!

"I'd like you to meet Jack, Jack, this is the girl." Felix introduced us, but he introduced me like Jack knew me, but how could Jack know me, I had only just met him, but then I though about how I knew everyone else in the town except these two people... and maybe a few others.

"It's nice to meet you Kaylee, I've heard a lot about you." Jack said, I was shocked... it was too dark to see Jacks facial features... or anything about him, but he knew my name... He'd said he'd heard a lot about me... what the hell was that supposed to mean? That he stalked me too, I hadn't even come to the conclusion that this Felix was safe and yet here I am, in their secret hideout.

I say secret hideout, I really mean Felix's office... or maybe they live together and I have been too busy to notice Jack. But something tells me that theres more to this than just two men – one rather good looking – and an office, and that look, that weird look Felix keeps giving me... like he knows something about me... something that I don't know... could it be somthing to do with my dad? Do these guys work with him? Is Felix my secret brother?

So many questions... all of them mum had never told me before... could these two men be the only people who can tell me the truth?

It's all too much, and no doubt mum will be waking up soon, I have to make an excuse to leave.

"Really sorry boys, but I have to go now." I say, its no lie, I'm not going to lie, I don't do lies, mum told me to never tell lies... maybe my fath- no, I will not think about it, I'm just going to walk home and pretend this night never happened, but as I leave the office I feel a hand clamp down on my shoulder, I gasp shocked, swiftly turning to see Felix.

"Ok, bye, but you know where to find us if you need to know more..." he said before Jack interuppted him.

"Felix thats enough, let her go home now... she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Jack said, and rightly so, but what do they both mean... Felix 'if you need to know more.' And then Jacks words 'she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to.' What did they mean. I can't go back now.

Or can I?

**Authors Notes: Just to inform readers, I only update when I get reviews... I'm cheeky, I apologise. But this one took too long in my opinion, I don't like suspense myself but thise one... I'm starting to get into a good bit and then I stop. I am sorry if the chapters are too short. When doing suspense I can't do more than an amount. Please tell me what you think, I'd love to know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: I don't think I have given a description of how any my characters look, I shall do that... maybe in this chapter, I shall hint towards how the characters look.**

I'm just going to walk home now, forget what they said. I'm not going to tell mum because that will only make her angry, and I can't deal with another fight, I just got creeped out by people I've only just met. If we become 'good friends' in the future then I now know I cannot trust them at all. I don't want to think anymore. Its Saturday and I just want to go stay at home and watch a film... maybe a horror... No! What am I thinking, I will be having nightmares forever more. Maybe watching a films a bad idea.

But when mum saw me, she instantly knew something was wrong, like when you was a baby and your mum could tell the differences between your cries... how the hell does she do that... unless its only my mum... but if not then how... I guess I'll know when I'm older and have my own children.

Why is it when I think about having children I think about Felix. I don't even like him... in any way!

"Kay, what's wrong? Where've you been?" she asks me, I love how caring she is in the morning, but I loathe how grouchy she gets after work or during the afternoon, but Mondays she's like that all day. Monday blues I'm guessing, but she knows somethings not right, she has that look in her brown, oval – like mine – eyes and it shows me that she's not going to give in until she has answers... I have to say something.

"I went to see the people who live across the road... their really creepy mum, have you met them?" I ask, at least I'm not lying, right. She doesn't have to know the full story... that they scared me... that they hinted towards knowing things about my dad. I mean, my curiousity of maybe going back to find out more won't hurt her right?

Wait... I'm going back? Am I out of my mind, I can't go back! If I go back they'll think I'm desperate to know more. But I _am _desperate to know more, I want to know if they know about my dad.

Once mums left, I'll leave, I'll only be over there for a couple of minutes, at least. I just want to know if they know about my dad... is he alive, did he love my mum, all those sorts of things. But then, what if they are lying, I'll be an open book for them, and I'll have gotten my hopes up way too much. Afterall, my mum could've told me any of this, about my dad. I can't go. And thats it! I will not go! End of.

The day passes pretty slowly after my discision, I keep arguing with myself about going over there asking them, but then it always ends the same as it did before, I am not going, if I go, then I will only hurt myself... and my mum... I can't hurt my mum, I won't hurt my mum.

Then mum comes home, and its like my problems are solved. She seems fine though today, not grouchy at all. And thats when I decide to throw my questions at her. I shouldn't have, I feel bad now that I think about the situation, but she knew I would always ask. She's never told me before, she never said anything about my dad. There was one moment when I was mid-teens when I actually asked her if I could have a DNA test.

That was wrong.

I should've known by the similarities between us, blonde hair – though I have brown roots – wide brown eyes, thin lips with that slight curve, and the same skin tone. So for me to ask that of my mother was just mean... and I feel bad everytime I think about it.

But now she has pushed it too far... I don't know whether its because of my suspicions or whether I'm just really pissed off by now, but I'm going... I'm going back to them, for answers.

Whether I want them or not, though, thats the tough part of doing this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: I have written the chapters as fast as my little fingers would go, and I have come this far, so far I'm proud of my little story... not! Tell me wat yout think.**

Mum tried to convince me to stay, but how can I trust her... the one person I have trusted ever since the day I was born, and she won't tell me anything about my father. I haven't told her where I'm going or why I'm going there, but I know she won't like it. But men who I don't even know... Felix and Jack, they know something I don't.

But I'm scared... I'm literally crapping myself as I walk over there. I should turn back, but as I reach the door it opens before me and there openning it is Felix, and he is smirking at me, like he knew I would do this and was waiting for me to come back demanding answers, I roll my eyes, thinking about going back home and ignoring my mum for the rest of the night, he looks behind me for a split second, I turn, my mums there watching me as I walk closer to Felix's house, I get even more annoyed, clenching my fists and push Felix back into his house with force, and he is shocked.

"Steady on," he whispers, his deep voice in my ear makes me feel slightly weak at the knee's, but I know its a trick, so ignore it best I can.

It's brighter in his house now and I can see his features much more clearly, his dark brunette hair spiked, I'm looking into his blue eyes suddenly again, I remember that night... he'd asked me to do him a favor... but had never said what... I'm starting to think that was his plan, crazy git.

Suddenly Jack has walked his way into view, I can see his feature now too, black hair, green eyes, conk for a nose... sorry, did I just say that, I meant big nose. But his voice doesn't match his looks, he looks gothic and his voice seems... wimpy, like its Felix thats the boss around here and Jack's just a helper.

Jacks holding a mug with hot tea in it... I don't know how thats relevant but its a fact, and he is smiling at me, but his not like Felix. But then I remember why I came here in the first place.

"You know something that I don't know, but should... tell me... please?" I ask slowly not looking at either one of them, but instead at the wooden floor, when I look up I see two different people, they both look sympathetic, but I don't want their sympathy I want their answers.

Felix walks to my side, taking both my hands and leading me to the office, his hands are rough, and very big, they completely cover my own hands. He takes me to a seat where I sit comfortably waiting for them to tell me... anything, just something. Then Felix and Jack both take deep breaths... tehy knew this was coming, so why were they not prepared? Then Felix hands me a picture of a man.

"This is your father Kaylee." Jack says, I'm taken by surprise and I look back up at Jack, "and... he is my father too." He says with a big sigh... of relief?

And possibly the first time in my life I am speechless, I'm looking between Jack and the picture without saying a word... Jacks my brother? And this man... this – I turn the picture – Jason Robertson... is my dad?

**Authors Notes: This one is quicker than I expected... and yet, it will still leave people in suspense... I love it! Whilst I know the plot of this... I'm leaving you guys hanging, guessing, wanting to read on, maybe I'm just bitchy like that. Please review, I'll continue if you do**


	5. Chapter 5

I won't believe it, I can't... But Jack seems so sincere about it, and his facial features don't show dishonesty... But surely mum would've said something... told me I have a brother... but then I think about her never really telling me about my dad, and how often she would try avoiding any conversation about having the 'perfect family'.

I'm trying to weigh the pro's and con's of this guy being my brother... I'm trying to decide whether I should believe him or not... and yet he's not giving me any reason to doubt him, I'm so confused.

I let Jack lead me into the kitchen in complete silence, I'm not being rude I just don't know what to say, Felix had left a little while ago to work and I was left alone in his house with my supposed brother. I want to believe him, I know I do inside, but I just can't. He's making lunch now, he offered me some but I'm not hungry, I ate before I came. Whilst he makes himself some grilled cheese I sit at the table staring into space, its all too fast, and I feel if I stand any longer, I will fall over.

I want to go home, I want to demand answers from mum, but I know she won't answer. As Jack sits opposite me at the table, I choose now as the time to ask _him _te questions, he hasn't explained much to me and I'm not sure I believe him... I'm not sure I want to either.

"You say he's _my_ dad, but how do you know? You hardly know me, how do you know its me for certain?" I ask, he seemed shocked by my sudden question, but he quickly relaxed after.

"Mum and dad never got divorced, you were too young to remember, but I wasn't. Dad and I moved away after mum and dad had an argument... again." He explained, its my turn to be shocked now, but by his answer, so I gather from that, that Jack is my older 'brother', my mum and 'dad' argued a lot and I was too young to remember any of this... but surely there ould be prictures, right?

Then it sinks in, mum doesn't have any baby photo's of me, or toddler photo's. Maybe Jacks telling the truth. But how come I don't know about my dad?

"Why'd he leave?" I ask, I'm trying to get all the answers I can out of him.

He seems reluctant at first, but as I get up to leave he seems to act, "Wait... why don't you ask him?" he asks... I stand in the doorway confused and shocked, me? Meet my dad? And then demand an answer to why he left? I can't do that, I don't even know the man.

But I don't want to go back home to mum without knowing anything, all I've gotten from this conversation is that my mum and dad never used to get on, and that I've been living across the road from my brother for god knows how long... and worse still is I don't even know if thats true, and I've been desperate to find out answers for years now.

I hear the door open, Felix is back, if I don't answer then I might not get a chance, I turn and face Jack, "When?" I ask, I'm not saying I'll go I just want to know when he is going.

"We're leaving tonight... this is your only shot Kaylee, you can get all the answers from him... I know mum won't tell you." He said, and its true, this is my only shot and mum would never tell me anything. What am I going to do? Leave with Jack and Felix knowing I don't trust either of them, or, go back home, knowing I could've learnt so much if I had just taken a small risk... there's a full on war going on in my head before I answer, and its simple.

"Ok."

**Authors Notes: Duh! Duh! Dun! Should Kaylee had chosen to go with them? Please tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes: Ok so I struggled... a lot, but I know where I want this story to go so I'll just have to work with it from there... hopefully everything will work out... though I have been ill for a week or so.**

There just sitting there, planning the route, I don't know whether or not I should go over the road and get a change of clothes, I want to, but that'll mean that I will have to deal with a frantic mum on my case, asking me where I've been, why I'm packing my bags, what Jack and Felix have told me... though she won't know their names, and if I tell her what I found out she'll try to convince me that they're lying to me.

But what if thats true.

God! There are too many damn question in my mind right now and its driving me crazy... I just want to meet this Jason and forget about him, he left me and thats all that is clear to me at the moment, he didn't even try to see me.

As far as I know. But I'm sick of waiting, I look over at the two, Jack is now putting his coat on but he's talking to Felix in hush tones, they're arguing about something, I only hear snippets, and it leaves me confused, "No... won't be fair... she don't count... Gods sake Jack!" Felix is talking, its obvious, Jacks the silent one who I cant hear and Felix is the one angry. Then he gets louder, "You are not bringing your god damn girlfriend!" he snaps.

Typical, Jacks got a girlfriend and he wants to bring her with us, I don't know these people! Why have I agreed to this? I'm an adult, I should just walk now, walk home and apologise to mum forget about these idiots. No, I'm done. But theres still this feeling in the back of my head that if I don't go then I'll be forever regretting my decision.

Jacks gone, great nows my chance, I'm slightly pissed off that he never took me wit him to go collect his 'girlfriend'. But even as I go to the door to leave theres something, or someone blocking my path.

"Where you going?" he asks, he seems slightly concerned, worried even, but I don't know him, he has no right to ask me questions, I don't even trust him, so why should I tell him I am going home, all I need to do is push past him and ignore him completely.

But I feel stuck, trapped even.

"I'm going home, I can't do this no more." I explain, well done Kaylee you know how to talk, now try walking away from this situation, like the brave adult you are, come on. Oh for gods sake just move already. I know he can sense that I'm arguing with myself, he can see it in my eyes, and he's looking deeply into them, his bright blue eyes looking into my chocolate brown eyes, I'm growing slightly weak at the knee's.

"Come with me, don't worry I'm not going to do anything I just want to talk." He tells me, he says he's not going to do anything, I can't trust him though, I look at his hand which is extended for my own and I decline... I might regret that later on, he is very good looking, slight stubble, those blue eyes, and he doesn't seem too offended when I decline, thats good, I think.

"You say that, but I hardly know you. How can I trust you?" I say... God I sound so cold, I wanted it to sound seductive, maybe, but anything but cold, now he might think that I'm evil or mean spirited.

"Sometimes you've got to be brave and trust someone you don't." He responds smiling, oh goodness, his smile. No! I've told myself a thousand and one times I will not fall for people I don't know, I've learnt from the last one not to.

The door opens as Jack returns, he is laughing, obviously something his girlfriend has told him has made him laugh and as he walks in he see's me and smiles, I can feel Felix's eyes on me too but I don't really care at the moment, I sigh and smile back at Jack, then steps aside and allows his girlfriend to walk in... I never even imagined it would be her.

**Authors Notes: Oooh, who is Jacks girlfriend, only I know. Felix's surname is Stone... don't ask it was the first thing that came to my tired mind. Please tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: I know, this isn't long enough, the chapters I mean, thats probably why not many people like my story.**

"Zelda?" I ask slightly shocked, Jack looks between the two of us in shock, but not for the same reason, I look at her for a while in shock and then I glare walking past her, purposely budging her. I'm so angry I don't even listen to her desperate calls for me to come back or whatever. How could she not tell me, and she obviously knew that I was Jacks sister, and yet she didn't even tell me about that. I'm just too angry to care about anything anymore so I call a taxi to take me to the beach.

I always go to the beach. It helps.

I remember when me and Zelda came here only a week ago and planned our future, I hope to god she wasn't dating my brother then – yes I am beginning to call him my brother. I'm so angry that I even begin to cry.

She's supposed to be my best friend, the one girl who I tell everything and who tells me everything, but I don't even know that she has a boyfriend.

Felix is so silent I don't even realise he is standing behind me until he coughs, clearing his throat. I look up at him, shocked, why'd he follow? I half expected Zelda to follow, but I've got mystery man floating above my head staring at me intently. "Can I help you?" I ask, my tone dry and with a slight hint of annoyance, he shook his head.

"Nope, just thought I'd join ya." He tells me as he sits next to me on the sand. For a while we just sit there in silence, I slightly enjoy his company but I don't get why he is here, not that I'm not happy with him being here, he just doesn't have an actual need to be here.

I look at him, he is staring right back at me. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and rubs my arm.

"I know its hard, but look at it this way, you _can _go back to your mum and live the life you lived before you met me and found out about your dad, or you can meet your dad, after meeting him you can go home and tell your mum how you know all about your dad and ow fed up you are of the secrets." He gives me the options, I look at him with a frown, how did he know? "Its obvious your fed up by how you reacted to your 'best friend' being Jacks girl." That makes sense, I had literally just run out of the house and ran to the beach.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask him.

He shrugs his shoulder and says "Maybe because I just feel like it." And before leaving he places a soft kiss on my forehead, my heart flutters a little, but I still don't know this guy, I don't know if I can trust him or if he is just playing with my mind, but I feel an urge to kiss him for some reason.

Strange urge, and thankfully it goes rather quickly and I quickly decide whether or not I want to go with them or not, Felix is right after all.

I'm going with them, I need to. But I am not talking to Zelda, no matter what anyone tells me. She kept this large secret from me and I deserve reasons... I believe I do, how could she keep a secret like this from me? But then how could my mum keep a secret like this from me too? I can't trust anyone anymore, I just want to find out the truth from someone I don't know, and I as I walk back to Felix's house I see my mum outside the house watching.

"Kay! Kaylee Robertson don't you dare ignore me!" she shouts as she see's me. I continue to ignore her and nod at Jack and Felix, I ignore Zelda too, I'll ignore Zelda for a while before I think about forgiving her... yes, harsh, I know.

"Kaylee, please, don't leave with them." Mum begs me, I feel in my pocket for the photo.

"Then why did you lie about my dad? Why did you never tell me about him?!" I shout back at her showing her the photo, I watch her as her eyes scan the photo and she gasps his name.

He is my dad.


End file.
